This is lab only protocol. The Core Lab BMS faciltiy will be analyzing samples for the doubly labeled water determination of energy expenditure (stable isotope analysis). The hypothesis being studied is that body composition is altered early on in the course of pediatric HIV disease and that patients preferentially lost lean body mass compared to fat mass.